


National Velvet

by haikawaiikitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Barrel Racer!Yamaguchi, Cross Country, Dressage Rider!Sugawara, Dressage Rider!Tsukishima Kei, Equestrian, Equestrian!AU, Eventer!Kageyama, Ex-Eventer!Sugawara, F/F, Farrier!Saeko, Farrier's Apprentice!Tanaka, Groom!Sawamura, Groom!Sugawara, Groom!Yamaguchi, Instructor!Keishin, Jockey!Nishinoya, M/M, Pining, Show Jumper!Hinata, Show Manager!Yachi, So close yet so far omg, Suga has a horrible backstory, Trail Class!Daichi, Vet!Kiyoko, Western, dressage, show jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikawaiikitten/pseuds/haikawaiikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone in how owns horses and competes for Karasuno Stables. Suga and Daichi are long time friends, brought together by the stable, pining really hard for the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Needle in a Haystack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have a tumblr! It's sugasspandexshorts. My askbox is always open if you guys wanna talk, have questions, ideas or tips! This is my first ever fanfiction, so I'm sorry if you guys don't like it. Happy reading and please leave kudos/comments! It helps me know you guys are liking what you see and helps me improve my writing! With that said- I now plunge you into my daisuga hellfire!

Chp 1: Straw in a Haystack

_“Sugawara-kun! Heels down!”_

__

_Suga had felt so sick to death of hearing that phrase. Over and over again to every student that was there, in that particular group lesson on a rather hot Saturday afternoon. Suga couldn’t let Ukai-sensei tell him that again. He would lose it. “Stay rooted Koushi, like roots are growing from your heels to the ground.” He would tell himself. His calves were really stretched and sore, but he begrudgingly sunk his heels down into the stirrups towards the ground and felt his calves burn with a slightly painful feeling._

__

_“Sawamura-kun! Your legs are all over the place! Keep them still!”_

__

_Suga whipped his head around in the direction of a name he had heard a long time ago, hoping it was the person he remembered. Suga saw him vocalize a response, but didn’t really hear it, too shocked at the person who had rejoined his  lesson after 3 years. “Was that really Daichi?” he would ask himself. The last time he had seen him was when he told me he was moving to another lesson group. He remembered Daichi telling him that his mom changed her medical rotation and couldn’t take him to that class anymore. Even though Suga was 8 at the time, he remembered the goodbye hug, Daichi’s sad smile and glossy eyes and his typically powerful voice, quietly whispering goodbye._

__

_“Sugawara-kun! Focus and use the entire arena! Keep your horse on the rail!”_

__

_Suga mentally kicked himself after noticing that he had, in fact, let the older soft brown schoolmaster drift about 10 feet from the rail, just because of a stray thought about his friend, at least, he hoped Daichi was still his friend… “No Koushi! Focus!” He mentally scolded himself as he pulled gently with his right ring finger on the reins and gently pressed his left heel into the older gelding’s side to move him to the rail. Lowering his head a fraction, Suga made sure he was sitting up when the outside front leg went forward while he was trotting, then brought his head up, and looked ahead, seeing blonde- “No Koushi,” mentally correcting himself, seeing “Palomino” hindquarters and a cream tail about 10 feet away, but he wasn’t particularly interested in the horse, more so the rider with cropped dark brown, nearly black hair, tanned skin and apparently a fascination with his rein hand, for some reason._

__

_“Look where you want to go Sawamura-kun! I don’t think you want to end up on the ground!”_

__

_Daichi’s head whipped up with a flustered nod. Ukai-sensei had meant to be stern with that statement, but everyone in the arena snickered quietly, some succeeding to silence themselves, others, like that orange-haired beginner barely preventing his happy giggles from escaping his mouth. Even Suga quietly let out a gust of air from his nose as he attempted to redirect his attention to the schoolmaster going to too slow for his own, and Ukai’s liking. After bringing the horse back up to the pace he wanted, Suga relaxed his tense lower back and went into a corner looking to the left as he turned his horse around the corner. Suga was approaching Daichi’s palomino mare, and gave her a wide berth and a small smile and wave to Daichi as he passed him, turning his head back around before he saw his jaw drop-_

__

“Earth to Suga!” Daichi’s powerful voice called out to him, earning a startled expression. Suga quickly snapped out of his, albeit, pleasurable little daydream. That’s right, we’re not 11 anymore, and we have a job to do.

“Y-Yeah! What is it?” Suga replied frantically, not caring much about the little stutter that came out.

“Come help me with this.” Daichi calmly replied while he loaded flakes of hay and alfalfa onto the bed of the clean orange and black ATV, large biceps flexing as he loaded multiple flakes at once-Suga flushed a mild red and mentally disciplined himself. They didn’t have time for that type of thinking.“Suga!”

“Sorry, sorry, I’m coming!” Suga jogged over to the back of the of the ATV with a flake. Suga wondered why he had that particular daydream, perhaps he just got distracted by something that reminded him of that memory. Ditching the daydream and settling into a comfortable rhythm, Suga went about his work, without being encumbered by another reverie. Daichi and Suga worked consistently, enough to make one sweat, under the shade of the hay barn’s roof, surrounded by the sweet, grassy, almost bread-like smell of hay and alfalfa, the stabled horse’s main feed during the summer. It was silent, apart from the rustling of their clothes and flakes, but somehow, Suga felt quite content, being there silently with his best friend, intoxicated with the familiar and comforting smell of a hay barn.

At last, Suga dumped the last flake into the ATV and climbed into the passenger side, feeling the need for a shower increase and waited for Daichi to return from the back of the barn. He heard his heavy steps before he saw Daichi climb into the driver’s side of the golf-cart like vehicle, sweaty, but with a small smile on his face. He put the key in the ignition as Suga cleared his throat awkwardly, more to dislodge the dust, than break the silence. It, sadly, ended up doing both. “We need to go to the Grain Room to grab the feeding clipboard and mix the grains for the horses.” Suga said above the recognizable noise of the ATV’s engine. They both knew they were in for a long afternoon. They still had to feed horses, mix grain and clean the tack. Daichi carefully backed up the ATV, turned them around slowly, put the ATV in a forward gear, and going at a balanced and gentle speed, left the quiet and warm hay barn for a smaller destination.

A quiet moment entered the vehicle, before Daichi cleared his throat and asked Suga if he had brought his horse cookies that day.

Suga’s horse cookies were an infamous creation around the Karasuno Stables. Every horse loved them, without fail. Karasuno was a big barn with a lot of different horses, but not a single one disliked Suga’s cookies. Suga handmade the horse cookies, and sold them to the Karasuno Stables as a small source of income. Suga never told a soul about how to make them, or what was in them, claiming “Superman hid his superpower, so why do I have to show mine?” before flashing a bright grin.

Since most horses liked Suga’s cookies more than carrots or apples, they were used to give horses medication. One would push a pill into the cookie, and the horse wouldn’t tell the difference. Which was great, financially, for the Stables, because they had to buy copious amounts of organic apples and carrots before the invention of Suga’s cookies, which Suga had offered to give to the Stables for free, but Takeda & Ukai-sensei, the owners of the Karasuno Stables, would have none of it, and paid him in full per week to keep the Stables grain room fully stocked with them, once Suga had named his price.

“Yeah, I brought them.” Suga replied before shooting a question, flushed pale pink “Do you want to go on a trail ride with me when we are done with our work? I haven’t used the new trail Karasuno opened up recently, so, um.. maybe you would want to go with me?”

The mention of a possible trail ride with Suga obliviously piqued Daichi’s interest. Daichi flushed a mild pink before using a wide turn as an excuse to look away, and reply “Absolutely. The trail’s a little difficult, in terms of water. There are more than a few rivers we’ll have to cross. Anna’s young right? Can she handle it?” A look of concern crossed Daichi’s face as Suga smiled innocently.

Angwusnasomtaka, or Anna as most people called her, was Suga’s 6 year old mare. “Daichi, you forget, she loves water!” Suga exclaimed before adding with a smirk “And she loves me!”

Daichi rolled his eyes before smiling, raising a hand in defeat and said “Hey, I’m just looking out for you. Young horses around water can be unsafe. I’ve seen people get really hurt by making poor decisions.”

“Yeah, yeah Dad. I’ll be careful.” Suga sarcastically deadpanned before pulling an obviously really attractive face, pulled in, showing more chins than Daichi thought were capable on a slim person like Suga, tongue stuck out and eyebrows down.

“I saw that you dork.” Daichi mock-scolded as pulled the ATV into a spot next to the grain room. Their banter ended as quickly as is started as Daichi killed the engine and hopped out of the ATV. “We still have to mix grain, and check water for our set of horses before we can feed them.” Daichi said, more to himself than to Suga. Suga climbed out of the ATV as Daichi was unlocking the grain room. The grain room, large enough to supply any kind of supplemental or medicinal need, opened with a squeal and the room lit up, revealing organized shelves  of medicine, various types of pellets and supplements. In large storage bins oats, dried sugar beet, linseed and many others. Every single one smelling differently, but creating a sweet, almost overwhelming scent in the grain room. All organized, labeled and well kept, thanks to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi was a new part time groom who kept a horse in exchange for working. Daichi and Suga didn’t know him very well, but Suga thought they should, considering they were grooms as well, working for the same reason. To keep horses at the Stables, however Daichi and Suga had more experience, and they worked full time in multiple positions, so they got enough to take lessons and made enough to get by. Although, Suga thought, Yamaguchi could easily catch up to them because horses just.. liked him..Suga didn’t know what it was

“Suga, can you get the clipboard?” Daichi asked while bending over to pull a bin of stable mix out from under an oak shelf, bin scraping the cool stone floor. Suga looked over to where Daichi had pulled out the heavy bin of stable mix, and was moving on to pull out the bin of oats, still bent over. Suga’s chocolate eyes were drawn to Daichi’s round ass and he could have just passed out from the sight. Suga licked his suddenly dry lips and sighed almost sadly.

“S-Sure, hang on.” Suga walked a little faster than normal to the clipboard hanging under their names, noticing they definitely had the lion’s share of horses to take care of compared to Yamaguchi and Ennoshita. Ukai often favored the older duo to do most of the feeding and graining work, thankfully, because that meant they didn’t have to spend as much cleaning stalls, which, as nice as horses are, is not a very pleasant job. Walking back to Daichi at a snail’s pace while he leafed through the seemingly endless pages of various horses that needed different supplements in different amounts in different combinations. “Looks like we have around 45 horses that need our masterful grain-mixing abilities.” Suga said with a smile and a sarcastic tone. Of the approximately 200 horses at Karasuno Stables, around 70 needed grain or medicine, for one reason or another. Usually because of an increase in work. It was summer after all, which means show season for the competing barns in the area.

Daichi and Suga went to work, standing at the oak table that had been meticulously placed between two oak shelves filled with various medicines and supplements. They got buckets labeled  with the various horse names and filling them with the appropriate amount of each supplement or medicine, adding water from the stainless steel sink, to make the grain less dry, or soaked sugar beet to encourage the horses to eat the grain. Once the bucket was finished, Suga loaded it into a different ATV after adding a homemade horse cookie.

Walking back inside, Suga looked at the list. 5 more to go, Suga thought to himself. He checked the next name on the list and smiled fondly upon seeing the name, but what smile was there was erased quickly and replaced by a concerned expression. His own horse, Anna, was on the list, requiring more of a weight-increasing supplement than he had given her before. It wasn’t a significant amount, but any increase was enough to worry Suga. He had her looked over and weighed by Kiyoko yesterday. Kiyoko said she was fine, so why was there more? A knocking was heard by both  Daichi and Suga as they faced the direction of the noise.

“Kiyoko?” Daichi questioned, looking at the small dark haired figure clad in a burgundy long sleeve shirt, straight legged jeans and well worn leather tall boots standing in the doorway. “What is it?” His eyebrows furrowed together in concern at seeing the Stable’s on-site veterinarian.

“I actually, um, wanted to talk to Suga. About Anna.”

Hearing the name of his horse really caught Suga’s attention, before rushing out “What’s wrong? Is this to do with her increased supplements?” Daichi looked at him with a confused expression. He didn’t know Anna’s supplements had been increased, and apparently Suga didn’t know why.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. After double checking the data, it seems her extra usage this summer is making her lose a little weight, more than I covered for last time, so I’m increasing this so she can get fitter and stronger. Sorry about the worry” Kiyoko said, obliviously feeling visibly embarrassed at her error.

“That’s fine,” Suga replied “I was worried she had worms or something. Thanks Kiyoko.” Suga finished before flashing a kind smile with a hint of sympathy laced in his brown eyes. Kiyoko bid a quiet goodbye, and left the duo alone in the grain room again. Daichi immediately returned to work, adding water to the last couple grain buckets. Suga went about his business, go aing outside to the ATV and grabbing the large Foothill Stables bucket he used to carry the horse cookies, and dumped them into the white bucket labeled with “Suga’s Cookies” written in the large, neat and almost feminine handwriting that belonged to Yamaguchi.

Noticing Daichi was loading the last of the grain buckets onto the ATV, Suga randomly asked himself why he didn’t have arms and legs like Daichi’s. he had been riding the same amount of time, they did the same tasks, but when Suga looked at himself, he saw a slim silhouette, but not a strong one. Daichi seemed… Suga couldn’t find the words.. he seemed sturdy, he had presence and he looked strong. Suga would kill for a body like that, although it would be nice to sleep with someone who… Suga stopped himself right there, not trusting his body to not betray him, although, it already had, with the angry red blush that had spread across his face and ears.

“Suga, I’m done- Are you okay?” Daichi asked, looking at Suga’s crimson face. He quickly walked over and placed the inside of his wrist on Suga’s forehead, much to Suga’s horror as he glared intensely at the ground as though it had personally insulted his family. “You’re a little warm.” Looking down, Suga meekly replied,

“Y-Yeah. I’m-I’m fine.” Suga was humiliated, but his blush started ebb away slowly and Daichi removed his hand.

“Okay. If you’re sure. We’re done with the grain buckets. Let’s go.” Suga looked up and saw Daichi pushing the last bucket back under the shelves and looked away quickly and closed the lid on some tubs of protein supplements. Suga heard the sound of metal scraping stone stop and turned around to see Daichi with his hand on his hip. “Come on, let’s hit the road.” Daichi held the door open as Suga passed through, thanking him once Daichi has passed through the door. After a quick fumbling of keys, the door was locked and the two 19 year olds were on their way to the stables.

After a short, silent ride to the nearest stalls, a quick check of the horse's name plates revealed who needed grain and who didn’t, and before long, the two had moved on to the next set of stalls, finishing that task almost as quickly. Hopping back into the ATV, Daichi drove both of them back the other ATV, truck bed full of flakes for the horses. “Let’s get these up to those pasture horses.” Daichi said, sounding thoroughly exhausted, but happy. They both climbed into the ATV and started the trek to the pastures.

After an uneventful and slow 7 minutes, they were at the road alongside the west pasture, tossing two flakes every 5-7 ft or so. Some horses came running, almost crashing into their already eating pasture mates. Suga smiled to himself as he tossed flakes out, happy to see all the horses doing well. They had reached the top of the hill and emptied the ATV’s bed. Suga sighed contently because they were finally finished. Daichi drove them both down the hill, hitting a few bumps along the way. “Hey, once we’re back to the office, hop out and get Anna ready. I’ll go park up then get Traveler ready.”

Suga nodded and hummed in affirmation. It was silent again after that. Pretty soon, they were back at the office. Suga got out and followed Daichi directions, and soon, they were able to meet up, Suga’s thin and graceful cremello Akhal-Teke in hand, facing Daichi’s reliable soft brown quarter horse. They both got on their horses, effortlessly swinging their right leg up and over their back and sitting back down gently. “Let’s go!” Suga said with a smile, not concerned of any danger that might faze Anna.

“Yeah.” Daichi smiled. “Let’s go.” Turning his horse in the direction of the trail, Daichi worried about Suga and his young horse.  Brushing it off, Daichi cast the thoughts aside and hoped for the best, hoping everything would go well, considering, by the time they get to the lookout point he -maybe intentionally- hadn’t told Suga about, it would be sunset, and maybe a good time to talk to the silver haired rider about some important things.

 


	2. You Can Lead a Horse to Water, but You Can’t Make it Drink

Chp: 2 You Can Lead a Horse to Water, but You Can’t Make it Drink

(In notes: This chapter is dedicated to my new beta, SparklyLightSaber. She's amazing and I love her so much!) 

Daichi and Suga walked their horses next to each other, easing along at a nice leisurely pace. The two horses were so close; all Suga would have to do to get Daichi’s horse moving a fraction faster was to stick his leg out six inches. Suga would never do that though, he could severely injure Daichi, as well as give his horse a nasty scare. The soft pale gold glow of Suga’s slim Akhal-Teke reflected the westward bound sun brightly, while the soft warm brown of Daichi’s quarter horse almost absorbed the light, making the brown color look more mahogany. The leaves from the maple trees above them dappled the light onto the dirt bridle path. Suga inhaled deeply, loving the fresh, crisp scent of the forest. The combination of clean, running water, the sweet smell of the maple trees leaking sap, the earthy smell of dirt and the quiet rustling of forest animals made up the Karasuno Trails. Every stable had trails, but these were the unique routes throughout the woodlands that belonged only to Karasuno, gorgeously mapped by both staff and senior trail riders. Anna stumbled over a rock, jolting Suga out of his train of thought and bringing his attention back to his mount. He scratched the area where her thin, strong neck met her petite, sinewy body, to comfort her. They walked with the quiet sounds of birds chirping, hooves tapping against solid earth, and bushes rustling in the slight breeze that gently touched the short silver hair ducking out from Suga’s black helmet. Suga diverted to a western style handling reins as he shivered, rubbing his left arm with a black glove clad hand..

“Are you cold?” Daichi asked, while Suga readjusted back to English style reins in his thin, feminine hands, the first whispers of conversation on this peaceful, quiet trail.

“Not really, thanks though.” Suga replied, not wanting Daichi to worry about him. “Thanks for going on this trail with me. It’s one of the best! It’s a shame I didn’t go on it sooner.”

“It’s fine. We both really like this trail, so it’s no bother for us.” Daichi said, giving his gelding an affectionate scratch on the neck.

“Daichi, no trails are a bother for you. You’d rather be out on a trail with Traveler than spending time with me.” Suga pouted humorously then smiled.

“I can’t say it’s not true…” Daichi replied, sarcasm laced in his deep voice. Yes, he loved going on trails almost as much as he loved Suga, but Suga could never know that.

“You’re so mean!” Suga whined, unaware of just what exactly Daichi was thinking.

“You sound just like Oikawa-san.” Daichi said with a hint of mock annoyance, reminiscing about the pompous “Grand Dressage King” as people called him.

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!” Suga imitated Oikawa’s whiny tone. Daichi heartily laughed as Suga’s very accurate impression of the annoyingly good equestrian found it’s way to his ears.

Suga was glad he could do this with Daichi. Be immature, make fun of Aoba Johsai Stables’ premiere competitor, let loose like a bronco out of a pen. Suga wasn’t fake, no, his mothering personality, gently blinding smile, soft expressions, thoughtful gestures, are all very real aspects of Suga, and were the positive facets of himself he revealed to others, mainly strangers and friends. It was different with Daichi though, he could be snarky and sarcastic with him, without being called out. These features were more for Daichi.

Daichi’s magical deep laugh turned Suga’s brain into a cavity of cotton, light and full. It sounded like deep church bells, so full of meaning and friendship and love. It made Suga euphoric, sending him into a love struck trance. Suga displayed a happy expression, hoping he could convey his thought through a smile. Daichi gave an amused smile and eye roll before looking down at a trail sign. “Oh look Suga, a river in a quarter mile. We can turn back if you need.” Daichi said before narrowing his eyes, smirking and snarkily adding “Or if you’re scared of water.” 

Love struck trance aside, Suga was not afraid of water, and neither was his mount. Anna had been desensitized to common trail elements at a young age by the silver haired rider in question. Suga said it was so she would be easier to handle during a bathing session, which was true, but it wasn’t the whole truth. He wanted to be able to go on any sort of venture with his trail loving companion. He wasn’t going to embarrass himself by having Anna run off the second she put a dainty hoof in the river. 

“You wish Daichi, then you could ride all by yourself.” Suga pouted in response.

Daichi didn’t want to ride by himself. He treasured the moments he could share with only Suga; often times these moments consisted of riding around as carefree teenagers or laying in a fresh pile of sweet smelling hay over in the bale shed. More so, he loved watching Suga ride. Every now and then he’d peek into the arena during Suga’s private dressage lesson and see him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he performed the complicated movement with barely a twitch of his hands or a brush of his heel against the highly trained lesson horse’s sensitive side. The lithe boy’s riding style was almost ethereal; true art that any equestrian would be lucky to view. 

The students at Karasuno are taught that when they ride, they are having a conversation with the horse, not one composed of auditory sounds, but one of motion, and exchanges of force and feelings, through the reins, the use of their legs, and their energy. He spoke volumes to the horse with gentle, invisible squeezes of his inner thigh and reins, and they engaged him back when they used their entire body and worked up into the bit for him. He brought out the best in every horse he rode. Suga is a mesmerizing, refined and beautiful rider. To Daichi, there was no other way to put it. 

“Daichi look up! The first river!” Suga exclaimed excitedly; though not too loudly, as respecting nature is heavily pushed upon anyone who enters the stable. It became obvious to Daichi he needed to get Suga out of the arena and onto trails more often, getting excited over a small river is rather comical to a seasoned trail rider.

Daichi brought his attention a small creek crossing their path and took note of the speed of the current, size and apparent depth. No matter how big a creek was, Daichi always did this for safety. 

“I’ll go first,” Daichi said, “Then I’ll turn around, then you follow. I trust Anna and all, but, well, uh.. you know the rest.” Daichi turned around and crosses the river with an ingrained and practiced ease. Once at the other side, he stopped, turned his horse around to face Suga and nodded. He couldn’t speak, worried his voice would crack or break like glass. Suga looked positively radiant in the flecks of multi hued light that came in through the green leaves and reflected off the sparkling water. Suga squeezed his thighs, and his horse started walking forward with an ataraxic pace, stepping in the water with all four hooves before Suga asked her to stop and stand in the stream. 

“What are you doing?” Daichi asked in a hushed mouthful.

“It’s good for their joints to let them stand in the water for a bit,” Suga smiled again. That beautiful, blinding, knowing smile. “It soothes any possible inflammation, cools their skin, and removes dirt.” Suga gave slack on the reins and slowly slide his hands up and down Anna’s neck, scratching under the healthy cream mane. Suga ran his left hand lovingly over a whorl of hair close to her crest one last time before readjusting his reins and squeezing his thighs again, departing from the small creek. 

It was noiseless for the next couple minutes, nothing leaving much sound behind, bar the slow flow of the water. The two older teenagers were content with each other’s company. In moments like these, there was no need for speech. It let Suga think. Suga was an expert at hiding emotion, due to his uncanny ability to observe people. Daichi couldn’t tell right now, but Suga, was so hopelessly lost in him. His deep laugh, the voice that filled the room with it’s bass sound, the sturdy body and most of all the down to earth, honest, and reliable person that Daichi is. 

He wanted all of it, but didn’t know where to even get the slightest taste to quench his thirst. Daichi was the reason he started riding trails in the first place, and right now, Daichi still the reason why he trail rides. All Suga wanted was to just to see his tanned skin, raven hair and proud smile when he opened a gate, or as of recently, crossed a river a-okay. It’s a small thing too look forward too, yes, but to Suga, a proud smile from Daichi made his day. Seeing his eyes light up at the prospect of a trail ride when he suggested it made Suga feel like he was floating.

Daichi made Suga incredibly happy, and he wanted something more, something he couldn’t quite possibly ever achieve, a relationship. He desperately would cling on to dreams of cuddling and movie dates and wake up red faced and shameful, covered in a sweaty, sticky mess when dreams took a bedroom-bound turn. It was for the best that he kept these ideas to himself, and didn’t bring up his feelings with Daichi. Daichi made Suga feel important and content, and because of that, Suga’s feelings stayed locked up, to protect their friendship from the unpitying, aching, agonizing, excruciating pain of rejection, all caused by a flicker of selfishness. Nothing will ever be the same, should Suga let those words slip.

“Daichi, can we trot?” Daichi looked over at Suga as he continued, “Anna’s been itching to pick up some serious speed and I heard there’s a flat area where I can canter her, and I want to warm her up for that.”

“Yeah, that should be fine.” Daichi replied. Daichi then slide this rein hand up Traveler’s neck to signal to him to go faster. Traveler picked up trot just as Suga almost invisibly asked Anna to pick up speed as well. The two horses matched a good, medium trot; slightly slow for Suga’s usual working trot, and a little fast for Daichi’s jog. Both riders sat their trot, an easy feat for both. Hoping to work the life back into the conversation, Suga spoke. 

“You know, I heard a rumor there’s going to be an show between us and Nekoma.”

“I’ve heard the same thing.” Maybe Suga would compete in this one, if the rumor was true. Competitions were a sore spot for Suga. Daichi didn’t know exactly why, but he knew it wasn’t a memory Suga liked to recall. Daichi pushed the away the negativity swarming through his brain before cautiously asking Suga, “Do you plan on competing if there is going to be a show?”

Suga went quiet. Daichi’s eyes filled with panic. He shouldn’t have asked. Why did he ask? It wasn’t his business oh god why on earth did he ask! He’s so insensitive! Now he’s gonna hate-

“Maybe. For fun though, not for the purpose of winning. I need to expose Anna to the idea of shows and other horses outside Karasuno, so I might.” Suga replied, a little tensely, but otherwise nonchalant.

Daichi’s jaw dropped. He never thought… Wow. He was truly elated. Suga was pushing his fear of competition away, so he could train his horse. Make her better. Daichi’s heart swelled with pride. “I don’t think you need to worry about winning or not. You ride very well.”

Suga flushed crimson. A short and quiet “Thanks” was all he was able to get out. Daichi was perfect. He knew just how to make him feel important. Daichi cared for him. As a friend of course. He wouldn’t want to get pulled into the mess that was Suga. Suga thought about the rumoured show. Should he even bother? What if someone got hurt like last time? No. He couldn’t let himself get consumed by the panic and anxiety these things brought. Taking deep breaths, Suga tried to shove the thoughts that felt like they were drowning him far away. The last thoughts he had on the topic were that he was going to do this show, for himself, for Anna and for Daichi.

Daichi noticed Suga got very pale all of a sudden, but before he could ask what was wrong, Suga seemed okay again. That was odd. It was the topic he brought up. He should have let it be. Daichi felt absolutely horrible. He had invaded the privacy of his best friend, only one thing to do now, apologize. 

“Daichi, up ahead.” Suga said gently while sitting deep in his saddle and slowing Anna down to a walk. Daichi looked at another oncoming river while he too, pulled back a fraction on his rein and sat deep. This one was bigger and deeper, but had a slow current. It was relaxing to look at. The sun, getting close to setting, sent rays of light to the water, reflecting it in an elegant and graceful way.

“Let’s stand in this one, too. We’ve been trotting a while. The horses would appreciate a little break.” Daichi said, remembering Suga’s comment about standing in the water, and the way the light that bounced off the water into Suga beautiful silver hair and onto his face in a way that made Suga look positively angelic, how he smiled at Anna when he thought nobody was looking, and how he selfishly wished that Suga’s smile was directed at him, as well as Anna. 

They pulled their horses to the river without a problem, slacking their reins so the horses could drink some of the clean, fresh water. Both horses put their noses in, relishing the cool beverage. While the horses noisily slurped, Daichi decided to take a deep breath and spoke up.

“Suga, I’m sorry for bringing that up. I know you’re not comfortable talking about that topic and I shouldn’t have said anything about it knowing it makes you uncomfortable.” Daichi stopped, not knowing what else to say, it’s all he had. 

Suga waved it off, “Really, it’s fine. It’s about time someone addressed the rumor with me, and I’m glad it was you.” Sure, Suga wasn’t totally on board with the show still, but he was lucky Daichi brought it up and reminded him he’s still a valuable equestrian. He was lucky to have Daichi.

The two horses put their heads up, signaling it was time to go, leaving behind the awkward apology and conversation. They trekked out of the river and started up a gentle incline. Daichi and Suga both pushed their horses into a trot, the timely clanking of the horse's shoes setting a metronome for the two riders. Suga hummed a little tune, unbeknownst to the fact that the hoofbeats on the floor were setting the beat. 

"Hey, isn't that from 'My Neighbor Totoro?'" Daichi asked, recognizing the familiar intro song from the familiar animation.

Suga looked at Daichi in surprise before responding, “Yeah. It's called 'Sanpo'. In English that means Stroll or March." Suga said quietly, but matter-of-factly. "How did you know it was from Totoro?"

"You told me it was one of your favorites, and that I should watch it. So, I ended up watching it the other night, and I just recognized the tune because it's catchy and kinda cute... " Daichi trailed off, embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"You watched it, one, without telling me, and two, without me?!" a dramatic exclamation burst from the usually tacit boy’s mouth. "I honestly feel like I don't know you anymore." A melodramatic head shake followed the comment. After mentioning that he would have watched it with him, Daichi mentally kicked himself. He should have asked Suga to watch it with him. He could've just sneakily slid that arm around Suga's slender shoulders and...and they could have been a package then and there! Instead of cuddling with Suga on the couch he watched it hunched over on his PC. Lame much? Not that the boy in question would want to cuddle him or anything like that. The other boy just loved the movie and took every opportunity to watch it, that's why he said they should've watched it together. 

Suga adored animated movies; Studio Ghibli’s films in particular and his favorites being "My Neighbor Totoro","Laputa" and "Howl’s Moving Castle". Suga firmly preached that scores and storylines were always artisanally woven together and the animations were mindblowingly gorgeous. Daichi was less of a fan, but watched some of the movies because Suga liked them, and he liked to see Suga's eyes light up whenever they happened to talk about it.

Suga was adorable when he got excited about something. If he didn't have something in his hands, he brought his hands up near his face and waved them around for emphasis. When the subject came up, his beautiful brown doe eyes shone with excitement. Daichi loved that about Suga. 

"I'm sorry, God, Suga." Daichi drawled sarcastically. “I would’ve asked you to watch it with me if I knew you wanted to.” Daichi finished. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Did you like the movie?” Suga’s eyes glistened while Daichi thought out his response. 

“Yeah. The characters were really cute and the music was good.” Daichi responded, vaguely if anything.

“Who was your favorite character?” Suga pressed. Suga really liked Mei. She was funny, cute, and sweet. He loved the two sisters because they reminded him of the relationship he had with his sister.

“I liked the big totoro. He was funny, loud, fluffy, and frankly, a little scary.” Daichi smiled. He noticed the incline flattened and the path widened, and a question popped in his head. “Suga?” he called.

“Hmm?” Suga looked his way, head tilted to the side. God, Daichi looked good, Suga thought. The sun was catching him in all the right spots, making his hair and eyes shine. 

“The trail widened and got flat again.. um.” Daichi paused, trying to regain himself. Suga was just too magnificent. It’s the light, he told himself. “Do you want to canter?”

Suga’s eyes scanned the trail ahead ahead. “Yeah!” Let’s go.” Suga put his right leg behind the girth, the strap holding the saddle in place, and applied pressure with both legs. Anna transitioned nicely into a calm, relaxed canter, her tail flicking out as her pace shifted. Daichi put his hand forward and tapped his horse with his heels, setting the gelding into a relaxed lope a safe distance behind Suga.

The trees whipped past them as they cantered through the maple forest. Daichi loved this part about trail riding. The speed and the scenery together made an unbeatable combination.  
They cantered for a few minutes, before Daichi noticed a little road sign showing how close the lookout point was. “Suga! Slow down! I want to show you something!”

Suga slowed his seat and transitioned down into trot, then into walk, without the slightest pull on his reins. Daichi followed, turning Traveler into position next to Anna. They walked a short distance uphill, before Daichi said “Turn left here.” 

They turned the said direction, and after walking a few minutes, came out to the beautiful lookout point. The sun was setting over the horizon, turning the sky several beautiful shades of red, peach, violet, pink and white, the sun casting a golden glow over the two riders and their mounts. The point looked out onto the Miyagi Prefecture, the sky painting a breathtaking picture of bright greens and golds with rustling leaves and slow-going streams. No matter how many times Daichi came up this pathway to this very point, he was always amazed. This view made him realize just how lucky he was to have beautiful trails to ride on whenever he had the chance. 

He looked to his side, to see Suga’s whole face twisted into an expression of awe. He really was seraphic. His silver hair looked like strands of white gold, his pale porcelain skin, slightly pink in the cheeks, looked angelic. Every part and aspect of Suga was radiant, shining with positivity and kindness, as well as the sarcasm he only shared with Daichi. He was so head over heels he wouldn’t even know how to right himself. Suga was definition of beauty for Daichi. Every expression, every action, even him making those ridiculous faces, like the one with the 6 chins, were beautiful in their own way. He could just confess here. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. The lighting and mood are perfect, why not? Daichi opened his mouth to speak his thoughts, but Suga beat him to the punch.

“I need to tell you why I don’t jump or do shows anymore.” Suga said in a serious and somewhat sad tone. Suga took a deep breath, and focused himself.

“When I was 16, I used to be an eventer, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember.” Daichi acknowledged.

“So, um, I was at a competition, the one where you couldn’t come because you had some barrel racing thingy with Yamaguchi, and it was the final day we were there. We had both done really well in the Dressage portion and not great in Show Jumping, so we were contestants for sixth, tops. Well, unfortunately, I didn’t pick up that the reason we did poorly was because the horse I was using was mainly dressage horse, and she couldn’t pick her feet up well”

“Yeah,” Daichi acknowledged he was listening. He didn’t like where this was going.

“So, this horse couldn’t pick up it’s feet very well, so a lot of poles got knocked down. We checked her legs, but she was fine. They cleared me to ride in the cross country portion too.”

Suga stopped, taking deep breaths, trying not to cry. He needed to get this out. Everything felt hot and cold at the same time and he felt like he was drowning. 

Daichi wore an extremely concerned expression as Suga tried to calm himself down. Daichi reached over and put a hand on his shoulder and said

“You know, you can stop there if you want. If you’re not comfortable telling me this yet. It can wait.

Suga would never be ready, but this needed to be said. 

“I’m fine, I can do this.” Suga said, wiping tears from his eyes. “They cleared me for the cross country, and as the next day came, I was a little excited. They put me on, started the clock, and I went off. Everything seemed fine at first, cantering comfortably through the grassland, but when the jumps came is when things got a little risky. She wasn’t picking up her feet; she was b-barely clearing the jumps. We managed to clear the grass portion, and moved on to the last part which was done in a forest with natural and man made obstacles. I felt that we were barely making progress over yesterday’s performance, but I knew that I had a job to do. As we approached the final j-jump and the end of the forest, save for some small, thick walls of hedge on either side, s-she leapt forward much too early. The next thing I knew, I heard my mount shrieking… shrieking in the most horrified, agonized, bone-chilling and terrified way as I… I flew out of the saddle into a hedge, mainly unhurt, except for a few scratches.” 

There it was again, the feeling of drowning. He couldn’t do this to himself, he was giving himself a panic attack on his horse. Tears were free falling now, no matter how hard Suga tried to keep them at bay. No, he had to finish, get this horrible bottled up experience out and away. Breathe, Suga, breathe, he told himself before finishing up with his experience.

“I… I climbed out of the hedge, to see my horse, lying on the ground, writhing and screaming in pain. I h-heard people yelling for veterinarians, and I did nothing. I just stood there! there was so much going on. E-every sound, smell and touch was swirling around in my head making me sick. I had no idea what was going on. S-someone came over from my fallen horse to me, and looked down at me, shook my shoulder g-gently and said ‘Son? Are you alright?’ I nodded, and he said calmly, like he was talking to a child ‘Your horse hit her back right cannon bone and broke it on the jump, and then broke her right fetlock in the fall down. She’s going to be put down here.’ And right as he said that, the screaming stopped. Everyone stepped away from her. I looked away from the man, and towards my horse, and ran towards her, as fast as I could, just to see her eyes f-flutter shut, never to open again. I caused the death of that horse. I should've forfeited.. I knew something bad was going to happen!”

Suga sobbed. He did that, to an animal. He pushed too hard, knowing he shouldn’t have. He caused the death of an innocent creature. It was all his fault. He was afraid of competing and jumping again, in deadly fear of hurting another horse. He couldn’t ever jump again, but maybe, this competition, would be different.

Daichi climbed off of his mount, knowing he would stand there, patiently waiting. He had never seen Suga so vulnerable, so visibly shaken. It broke Daichi’s heart to see him in such a way. He walked up to Anna, put his hand on top of Suga’s and said softly,

“There was no way that could have been prevented. You’re okay, we’re okay. You’re okay..” Daichi repeated over and over a chorus of you’re okay’s to try to soothe Suga. He held his hand and rubbed calm circles into his pale hand. Slowly, Suga stopped sobbing, and pulled himself together enough to speak.

“Thank you Daichi, I really appreciate you listening to me. I’m sorry I never told you.” Suga offered.

“No problem. Thank you for telling me. You did nothing wrong, okay?” Daichi said. Suga only sighed sadly.

“Are you okay to ride back?” Daichi asked, concerned with Suga’s safety in his current frame of mind.

“Yeah. I’ll be fine. Let’s go, before it gets dark.” Taking one more appreciative look at the darkening sky, the two boys headed back and unpacked their horses. Suga was tired, red eyed and emotionally wasted. They said their goodbyes, wishing each other a good night before heading home after a long, emotional, tiring trainwreck of a day.


	3. National Velvet-Glossary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glossary of the lingo I use in my story. There was a request for a glossary so yeah. Images included. There is info on all the Karasuno horses, so enjoy that! This glossary will be updated if need be, so just comment if you need something updated. I'm [sugasspandexshorts](http://sugasspandexshorts.tumblr.com/) and [sugaships](http://sugaships.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! Hope to see you soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry about the lame update and for taking so long. I'm expecting chapter 3 to be up Tuesday! I'm really sorry about leaving you all in the dark. I've had a rough week and multiple creative blocks. I hope you enjoy the glossary!

GLOSSARY

  1. Saddle




1\. Tree: the base on which the rest of the saddle is built. Usually based on wood or a similar synthetic material, it is eventually covered in leather or a leatherlike synthetic. The tree size determines its fit on the horse's back as well as the size of the seat for the rider. It provides a bearing surface to protect the horse from the weight of the rider. The solid saddle tree raises the rider above the horse's back, and distributes the rider's weight, reducing the pounds per square inch carried on any one part of the horse's back, thus greatly increasing the comfort of the horse and prolonging its useful life.[15]

2\. Seat: the part of the saddle where the rider sits, it is usually lower than the pommel and cantle to provide security

3\. Pommel: the front, slightly raised area of the saddle.

4\. Cantle: the rear of the saddle

5\. Stirrup: part of the saddle in which the rider's feet go; provides support and leverage to the rider.

6\. Leathers and Flaps (English), or Fenders (Western): The leather straps connecting the stirrups to the saddle tree and leather flaps giving support to the rider's leg and protecting the rider from sweat.

7\. D-ring: a "D"-shaped ring on the front of a saddle, to which certain pieces of equipment (such as breastplates) can be attached.

8\. Girth or Cinch: A strap that goes under the horse's barrel that holds the saddle on.

9\. Panels, Lining, or Padding: Cushioning on the underside of the saddle.

In addition to the above basic components, some saddles also include:

1\. Surcingle: A long strap that goes over a saddle and around the horse's barrel to hold the saddle on.

2\. Monkey grip or less commonly

3\. Jug handle: a handle that may be attached to the front of European saddles or on the right side of Australian stock saddle. A rider may use it to help maintain their seat or to assist in mounting.

4\. Horn: knob-like appendage attached to the pommel or swells, most commonly associated with the modern western saddle, but seen on some saddle designs in other cultures.

5\. Knee rolls: Seen on some English saddles , extra padding on the front of the flaps to help stabilize the r

 

  1. Horse Anatomy(LINK[ HERE)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Points_of_a_horse.jpg)



  1. back: the area where the saddle sits, beginning at the end of the withers

  2. barrel: the body of the horse

  3. buttock: the part of the hindquarters behind the thighs and below the root of the tail

  4. cannon or cannon bone: the area between the knee or hock and the fetlock joint, sometimes called the "shin" of the horse

  5. chestnut: a callosity on the inside of each leg

  6. chin groove: the part of the horse's head behind the lower lip and chin, the area that dips down slightly on the lower jaw; area where the curb chain of certain bits is fastened

  7. coronet or coronary band: the ring of soft tissue just above the horny hoof that blends into the skin of the leg

  8. crest: the upper portion of the neck where the mane grows

  9. croup: the topline of the hindquarters, beginning at the hip, extending proximate to the sacral vertebrae and stopping at the dock of the tail

  10. dock: the living part of the tail,

  11. elbow: The joint of the front leg at the point where the belly of the horse meets the leg.

  12. ergot: a callosity on the back of the fetlock

  13. face: the area between the forehead and the tip of the upper lip

  14. fetlock: sometimes called the "ankle" of the horse, though it is not the same skeletal structure as an ankle in humans; known to anatomists as the metacarpophalangeal (front) or metatarsophalangeal (hind) joint; homologous to the "ball" of the foot or the metacarpophalangeal joints of the fingers in humans

  15. flank: where the hind legs and the barrel meet, specifically the area right behind the rib cage and in front of the stifle joint

  16. forearm: the area of the front leg between the knee and elbow, consisting of the fused radius and ulna, and all the tissue around these bones; anatomically, the antebrachium.

  17. forehead: the area between the poll, the eyes and the arch of the nose

  18. forelock: the continuation of the mane, which hangs from between the ears down onto the forehead of the horse

  19. frog: the highly elastic wedge-shaped mass on the underside of the hoof, which normally makes contact with the ground every stride, and supports both the locomotion and circulation of the horse

  20. gaskin: the large muscle on the hind leg, just above the hock, below the stifle

  21. girth or heartgirth: the area right behind the elbow of the horse, where the girth of the saddle would go; this area should be where the barrel is at its greatest diameter in a properly-conditioned horse that is not pregnant or obese

  22. hindquarters: the large, muscular area of the hind legs, above the stifle and behind the barrel

  23. hock: the tarsus of the horse (hindlimb equivalent to the human ankle and heel), the large joint on the hind leg

  24. hoof: the foot of the horse; the hoof wall is the tough outside covering of the hoof that comes into contact with the ground and is, in many respects, a much larger and stronger version of the human fingernail

  25. knee: the carpus of the horse (equivalent to the human wrist), the large joint in the front legs, above the cannon bone

  26. loin: the area right behind the saddle, going from the last rib to the croup, anatomically proximate to the lumbar spine

  27. mane: long and relatively coarse hair growing from the dorsal ridge of the neck

  28. muzzle: the chin, mouth, and nostrils of the face

  29. pastern: the connection between the coronet and the fetlock, made up of the middle and proximal phalanx

  30. poll: commonly refers to the poll joint at the beginning of the neck, immediately behind the ears.

  31. shoulder: made up of the scapula and associated muscles, runs from the withers to the point of shoulder (the joint at the front of the chest, i.e. the glenoid); the angle of the shoulder has a great effect on the horse's movement and jumping ability, and is an important aspect of equine conformation

  32. stifle: corresponds to the knee of a human

  33. tail: the long hairs which grow from the dock; may also include the dock[3]

  34. throatlatch: the point at which the windpipe meets the head at the underside of the jaw.

  35. withers: the point just above the tops of the shoulder blades, seen best with horse standing square and head slightly lowered; the height of the horse is measured at the withers.




  1. Competitions (Not all, just the ones used in the story)




1\. Dressage: In modern dressage competition, successful training at the various levels is demonstrated through the performance of "tests", prescribed series of movements ridden within a standard arena. Judges evaluate each movement on the basis of an objective standard appropriate to the level of the test and assign each movement a score from zero to ten – zero being "not executed" and 10 being "excellent". A score of 9 is very good and is a high mark, while a competitor achieving all 6s (or 60% overall) should be considering moving on to the next level.

2\. Show Jumping: Jumper classes are held over a course of show jumping obstacles, including verticals, spreads, and double and triple combinations, usually with many turns and changes of direction. The intent is to jump cleanly over a set course within an allotted time. Time faults are assessed for exceeding the time allowance. Jumping faults are incurred for knockdowns and blatant disobedience, such as refusals (when the horse stops before a fence or "runs out"). Horses are allowed a limited number of refusals before being disqualified. A refusal may lead to a rider exceeding the time allowed on course. Placings are based on the lowest number of points or "faults" accumulated. A horse and rider who have not accumulated any jumping faults or penalty points are said to have scored a "clear round". Tied entries usually have a jump-off over a raised and shortened course, and the course is timed; if entries are tied for faults accumulated in the jump-off, the fastest time wins.

3\. Cross-country: Cross country equestrian jumping is an endurance test, and is one of the three phases of the sport of eventing; it may also be a competition in its own right, known as hunter trials or simply "cross-country" - these tend to be lower level, local competitions. The object of the endurance test is to prove the speed, endurance and jumping ability of the true cross-country horse when he is well trained and brought to the peak of condition. At the same time, it demonstrates the rider's knowledge of pace and the use of this horse across country.

4\. Eventing: Eventing (also known as horse trials) is an equestrian event where a single horse and rider combination compete against other combinations across the three disciplines of dressage, cross-country, and show jumping.

5\. Trail Class:Trail is a competitive class at horse shows where horses and riders in western-style attire and horse tack navigate a series of obstacles. Contestants ride the course one at a time. Originally designed to resemble situations a horse and rider might actually encounter when on a trail in a natural habitat, modern trail classes now tend to focus more heavily on agility and manners, with courses bearing very little resemblance to real-world natural trails.

A typical trail course requires horse and rider to open and pass through a small gate while mounted; walk across a fake bridge; cross over a set of rails or logs at a walk, trot or lope; back up, often with a turn while backing; sidepass, often over a rail or log; turn on the forehand or hindquarters within a confined area; and tolerate some type of "spooky" obstacle, such as having the rider put on a vinyl raincoat. The horse is asked to perform all threegaits in the process of completing the course.[2]

Additional obstacles or tests may include walking over a plastic tarp or through water; having the horse ground-tie (remain standing in one spot while the rider walks away); to walk, trot or lope in very tight quarters, such as traveling through a series of cones or markers in a serpentine pattern; or take a small jump (usually under 18 inches, as riders are in western saddles and cannot easily get off the horse's back into a jumping position).

Sanctioned horse shows have extremely strict, uniform rules for types of obstacles allowed, distances and sizes used for agility obstacles, and rules for time allowed for each obstacle.[3] Course designers often add both beauty and challenge to a course by adding potted shrubs, flowers, and brightly painting various obstacle elements.

6\. Reining: Reining is a western riding competition for horses where the riders guide the horses through a precise pattern of circles, spins, and stops. All work is done at the lope (a slow, relaxed version of the horse gait more commonly known worldwide as the canter), or the gallop (the fastest of the horse gaits). Originating from working cattle, reining is often described as a Western form of dressage riding, as it requires the horse to be responsive and in tune with its rider, whose aids should not be easily seen, and judges the horse on its ability to perform a set pattern of movements. The horse should be willingly guided or controlled with little or no apparent resistance and dictated to completely. A horse that pins his ears, conveying a threat to his rider, refuses to go forward, runs sideways, bounces his rear, wrings his tail in irritation or displays an overall poor attitude is not being guided willingly, and is judged accordingly.

7\. Barrel Racing: Barrel racing is a rodeo event in which a horse and rider attempt to complete a cloverleaf pattern around preset barrels in the fastest time. Though both boys and girls compete at the youth level and men compete in some amateur venues and jackpots, in collegiate and professional ranks, it is primarily a rodeo event for women. It combines the horse's athletic ability and the horsemanship skills of a rider in order to safely and successfully maneuver a horse in a pattern around three barrels (typically three fifty-five gallon metal or plastic drums) placed in a triangle in the center of an arena.

  1. Tools




1\. Curry or Curry comb: A tool made of rubber or plastic with short "teeth" on one side, that slides onto the hand of the groom. It is usually the first tool used in daily grooming. The horse is rubbed or "curried" to help loosen dirt, hair, and other detritus, plus stimulate the skin to produce natural oils. The curry comb is usually used in a circular motion to work loose embedded material. Curry combs are generally too harsh to be used on the legs or head, though varieties made of softer rubber are available.

2\. Metal curry comb: It is a curry comb made of several rows of short metal teeth, with a handle. The metal curry comb is not designed to use directly on a horse's coat as the metal teeth can damage the skin and hair. Useful for caked-on mud and are frequently used to clean horse grooming brushes by moving the brush across the metal curry comb teeth every few strokes.

3.Dandy brush or Hard-bristled brush: A stiff-bristled brush is used to remove the dirt, hair and other material stirred up by the curry. Brushes are used in the direction of the horse's hair coat growth, usually in short strokes from front to back, except at the flanks, where the hair grows in a different pattern. The best quality dandy brushes are made of stiff natural bristles such as rice stems, though they wear out quickly. Plastic-bristled dandy brushes are more common. Dandy brushes can usually be used on the legs, but many horses object to a stiff brush being used on the head. Some dandy brushes do double duty as a Water Brush, when moistened in water and used to wet down the hair coat, mane or tail. Such use may include creating quarter marks for show.

4\. Body brush or Soft brush: A soft-bristled brush removes finer particles and dust, adds a shine to the coat and is soothing to the horse. A body brush, particularly a smaller design called a Face brush, can be used on the head, being careful to avoid the horse's eyes. Some natural body brushes are made of horsehair, goat hair or boar bristles, like human hairbrushes, others are made of soft synthetic fibers. The body brush is generally the last brush used on the horse.

5\. Grooming rag or towel, also called a Stable rubber: A linen or terrycloth towel or similar type of cloth, or sheepskin mitt, can be used to give a final polish to a horse's coat and is also used after riding to help remove sweat.

6\. Mane brush or comb: Horses with short, pulled manes have their manes combed with a wide-toothed plastic or metal comb. Tails and long manes are brushed with either a dandy brush or a suitable human hairbrush. Extremely long show-quality manes and tails are often picked out by hand to avoid breaking the hairs. A short-toothed Pulling comb is used to pull the mane to shorten and thin it in preparation for braiding.

7\. Hoof pick: A hooked tool, usually of metal, used to clean the hooves of a horse. Some designs include a small, very stiff brush for removing additional mud or dirt. All four feet of the horse need to be cleaned out before and after riding. (See Picking the feet below.)

8\. Shedding blade: In special weather conditions, a metal shedding blade with short, dull teeth is used to remove loose winter hair. A shedding blade is also useful for removing caked-on mud. However, grooming tools with metal teeth can split and dull the horse's hair coat and may irritate the skin, so must be used with appropriate care. Likewise, metal grooming tools used on sheep and show cattle may also be too harsh to use on a horse.

9\. Sweat scraper: Several styles of sweat scraper exist to remove sweat after exertion or water after bathing. One is a simple curved and fluted metal or plastic wand, about 18 inches (46 cm) long . Another design is an arc of plastic or rubber attached to a handle, sometimes with two curved blades (one rubber, one metal or plastic) attached back to back. A third design is a flexible curved blade with teeth on one side to use as a shedding blade, and smooth on the other, for use as a sweat scraper.

10\. Fly spray: In the summer, fly spray is often applied to the horse after grooming. Care must be taken to avoid the eyes and mucous membranes.

11\. Scissors: Used to trim long hairs growing under the jaw and the fetlocks, as well as trimming the bridle path or banging the tail.

12\. Clippers: In order to remove a horse's winter coat to allow him to work more comfortably and dry faster in the colder months, larger electric clippers are used. Small clippers are also useful for trimming ears, jawlines and legs. Hand-operated clippers are still available but not often used, since electric clippers are so much more efficient. (See "Clipping" below.)

13\. Sponges: Small sponges can be used to clean the eyes, nose, lips and, using a separate sponge dedicated to the task, beneath the dock and around the genitals. Larger sponges can be used to wet down and clean the body and legs.

14\. Lunge Whip: a long stick with a very long rope at the end. Used for lunging.

15\. Riding Crop: shorter stick with a leather strap at the bottom. used at the horse’s shoulder.

16\. Dressage Whip: long stick with a short leather cord or strap at the bottom. Used on the girth.

17\. Spurs: metal things on the boot to aid in transitions.

18\. Rugs: a horse blanket, basically.

  1. Tack




1.Tack-is a piece of equipment or accessory equipped on horses in the course of their use as domesticated animals. Saddles, stirrups, bridles, halters, reins, bits, harnesses, martingales, and breastplates are all forms of horse tack. Equipping a horse is often referred to as tacking up. A room to store such equipment, usually near or in a stable, is a tack room.

2.A breastplate-is a piece of riding equipment used on horses. Its purpose is to keep the saddle or harness from sliding back.

3.A halter-consists of a noseband and headstall that buckles around the horse's head and allows the horse to be led or tied. The lead rope is separate, and it may be short (from six to ten feet, two to three meters) for everyday leading and tying, or much longer (up to 25 feet (7.6 m), eight meters) for tasks such as for leading packhorses or for picketing a horse out to graze. Some horses, particularly stallions, may have a chain attached to the lead rope and placed over the nose or under the jaw to increase the control provided by a halter while being led. Most of the time, horses are not ridden with a halter, as it offers insufficient precision and control. Halters have no bit.

4\. Saddles-are seats for the rider, fastened to the horse's back by means of a girth (English-style riding), known as a cinch in the Western US, a wide strap that goes around the horse at a point about four inches behind the forelegs. Some western saddles will also have a second strap known as a flank or back cinch that fastens at the rear of the saddle and goes around the widest part of the horse's belly.

5\. Bridles -usually have a bit attached to reins and are used for riding and driving horses. English Bridles are seen in English riding. Their reins are buckled to one another, and they have little adornment or flashy hardware.

Western Bridles used in Western riding usually have no noseband, are made of thin bridle leather. They may have long, separated "Split" reins or shorter closed reins. Western bridles are often adorned with silver or other decorative features.

Double bridles are a type of English bridle that use two bits in the mouth at once, a snaffle and a curb. The two bits allow the rider to have very precise control of the horse. As a rule, only very advanced horses and riders use double bridles. Double bridles are usually seen in the top levels of dressage.

  1. Clothes




1\. Helmet- HOPEFULLY YOU ALL WEAR THEM.

2\. Breeches- Riding pants made of polyester and suede

3\. Tall boots- Boots that go up to under the knee.

4\. Paddock boots- Boots that go over the ankle bone.

5\. Chaps- Suede or leather protectors for the legs.

6\. Half Chaps- Suede or leather grips that make paddock boots look like tall boots.

7\. Body Protector- a protector used in cross country to protect the torso.

  1. Horses featured in National Velvet




(NOTE: Horses are measured in hands and are measured at the withers, so not at the top of the head. 1h is equal to 4 inches. 15 hands = 5 ft. Also, for the sake of the story, I put some colors with the horse to match the character, but please understand that some colors here are not genetically capable with that particular horse breed. )

KARASUNO:

1\. Daichi’s horse-Traveler: 10 year old gelding, Quarter Horse, Seal Brown, Stripe and  pastern marks on both back legs,16 hands. Traveler is really reliable horse, he has great instincts on the trail and in competition, he likes working, he appreciates his space and dislikes being babied. He loves a good scratch and a thorough grooming session and a pat on the neck though. Has a good relationship with Suga’s mare, since they are together a lot, but Suga’s mare is younger and always wants to play, so he’s gotten adept at ignoring her.

.:. Photo example [here](http://www.heavens-gait.com/_/rsrc/1278003752293/color-genetics/brown.jpg).

2\. Suga’s horse-Angwusnasomtaka (Anna): 6 year old mare, Akhal-Teke, Cremello, Star and Stockings on all four legs, 15.2 hands. Anna is a real prankster. She steals hats and stray gloves, buckets and hides them. She is very sneaky and devilish, but in the arena, she is forgiving to mistakes, intelligent, and responsive. Anna loves attention. She loves being petted and scratched and hugged and baby talked to. For this reason, the other person she really likes is Yachi, because she knows that if she even whinnys at the younger groom, she’ll get pet and given attention. She is a total queen. Little kids like her a lot, one because she’s totally gorgeous and she knows it, and she’s totally bombproof when it comes to children and Suga sometimes lets them pet her with his supervision. Anna can be a little unpredictable in an unfamiliar environment, but for her age, she’s pretty safe. She loves Daichi’s gelding, and likes to toy and play with him as much as possible, but she constantly get ignored. They have a wonderful friendship.

.:. Photo example [here](http://orig11.deviantart.net/1c2b/f/2010/354/8/e/8e75350d6a10f2e09bdee89752f1d15f-d35a2ty.jpg).

3\. Asahi’s horse: Ace of Spades (Ace): 8 year old mare, Mustang, Black, faint start and coronet marking on front left leg,15.3 hands. Ace is a great leader. She’s the alpha mare in the pasture and demands respect from anyone she meets. She’s got a lot of dignity and pride, and holds herself and others to a high standard. She was found as a foal without a mother by someone, who took care of her, and due to her nature, gave her a more masculine name. She likes being scratched, but not really much else. She’s not exactly the best with kids, but will tolerate them if she absolutely has to. She likes Noya’s horse and respects every horse, but isn’t afraid to give a good bite or kick where one is due, only after several warnings. She’s mostly bombproof, but occasionally spooks at one of Shugo’s antics. She likes Anna and Traveler a lot, as well as Shugo. She’s generally, friendly, respectful and a great leader.

.:. Photo example [here](http://petslady.com/files/images/yoga3.jpg)

 

4\. Nishinoya’s horse: Shugonshin (Shugo): 5 year old gelding, Thoroughbred, Flaxen Liver Chestnut,17.2 hands. His name means guardian deity in Japanese. For being the smallest rider, Nishinoya’s got the tallest horse! Shugo is smart, excitable, happy, and really, really fast, but he’s also quite spooky, and scared of a lot of things. He’s a racehorse, and Noya’s a jockey in training. He loves trail riding and galloping. He’s a great role model for the younger horses, and gets along with them well. She’s friendly and supportive, and enjoys racing and gives her training 100% all the time. He likes Tanaka’s gelding, and they are always racing each other, trying to outdo each other in their respective paddocks. It’s fun for humans and horses alike to watch. He’s also quite friendly with Asahi’s mare, and likes to mess around with her, considering she’s the alpha mare in the pasture.

.:. Photo example [here](http://www.mostbeautifulthings.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/beautiful-horses-5.jpg).

5\. Tanaka’s horse: Ima Hustler Baby (Hustler): 7 year old gelding, Irish Hunter, Blue Roan, 17 hands. Hustler has great endurance and really knows how to pick up his feet. He is easily motivated with food. He works hard in the arena and on the trail, but in pasture he is totally out of control. He constantly is racing Noya’s horse, which accounts for his great speed and endurance. He is also trained to do a variety of novelty tricks, like shaking hoof and hand, counting to ten, even sitting like a dog, making him popular with kids. He’s totally bombproof, never spooks at anything. He really likes kids, because they give him attention and treats. He’s got good intuition on the trail and knows how to pace himself. He knows all the horses, and is friendly with all of them, but is totally bros with Noya’s horse, and completely respects Asahi’s mare, Suga’s mare, and Daichi’s gelding.

.:. Photo example [here](http://wengerek-photography.com/zdjecie/pokaz/77/1162/dkfs-first-blue-europeankarolina-wengerek1162.jpg).

6\. Kageyama’s horse: Uma: 9 year old mare, Belgian Warmblood, Dapple Grey, 17 hands. This horse is literally the cream of the crop. The best you can get. She’s a total alpha mare and doesn’t really get along with other horses well. Kageyama has had her since she was born, and got the right to name her. Too bad he was only 7 at the time. Her name means “horse” in Japanese. She wants to give her rider everything they want, but if they are not direct enough, she gets confused. She is a quick learner and is physically perfect, but her personality tends to rub riders and horses the wrong way. She dislikes kids who act under the age of 13. Hinata and Kageyama’s horses are good friends, and support each other, but do irritate the living hell out of each other.

.:. Photo example [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/12/c6/98/12c698e9252a5acdf67189cd1b0018d3.jpg)

7\. Hinata’s horse: Sunshine: 7 year old mare, Anglo-Arab, Red Dun, 16.3 hands. Sunshine gets very excitable, very quickly. She can be very intense, but she always works her hardest to get what her rider wants. She really isn’t that intelligent. It takes her a while to learn new things but she gets pretty good at them once they are dead set in her mind. She’s really dopey, kinda of like an oversized dog. She gets really into things and is kinda good at performing miracles.She likes being cuddled and petted from everyone, and she usually gets what she wants. She is also impatient and has some vices, like pawing at the ground and chewing fences.

.:. Photo example [here](http://www.wunderbararabians.com/horses/images/Get%27erDunWA_lg.jpg).

8\. Tsukishima’s horse- Celestial Luna (Luna): 7 year old mare, Alter-Real, Buckskin, blaze, 16.3 hands. This horse has major character issues; she’s snarky, rude, snobby and horrific when mixed with children. She respects and likes a grand total of five people/horses. Tsukishima, Suga, Asahi’s mare, Yamaguchi, and Yamaguchi mare. She will also only accept attention from these individuals, as well as the farrier and vet, which she tolerates, remarkable well. She’s stable kept, due to her nature. As bad as her disposition is, she works hard, is extremely intelligent, knows what to do, and usually puts in her full effort. She is incredible graceful, balanced and is an ideal dressage horse.

.:. Picture example [here](https://www.flickr.com/photos/30509567@N06/4314107643/).

9\. Yamaguchi’s horse- Fala: 6 year old mare, Appaloosa, Black and White Leopard, 15.3 hands. This horse is one of, if not the only kindest, child-safe, caring, horses anyone has ever met. She is totally bombproof, and never spooks at stuff. She works hard at what she does best, has a great sense of balance and is really quick. She’s mega sweet and cute, and everyone, horses and human alike, like her a whole lot. She loves attention from everone, and likes having her mane and tail brushed. She apparently has never laid her eyes back in anger, bitten or kicked at all, towards anyone. She’s a sweet horse, and she actually really likes piano music.

.:. Picture example[ here](http://www.penny.nl/images/uploads/Site%20Fotos/Knapstrupper01.jpg).

10\. Saeko’s horse- Organized Rebel: 21 year old gelding, Arab, Bay, Stripe, star, snip and 4 stockings on all four legs, 15 hands. This horse may be a little older, but is a great companion and riding horse. He’s great with kids and is used in lessons by the stable. In his prime, he competed in low level cross country. He’s smart, kind, and kinda goofy.

.:.  Picture example[ here](http://www.kidscowsandmore.org/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/4-Arabian-bigstock_Beautiful_Brown_Arabian_Horse__8817619.jpg).

11\. Ukai’s horse- Primadonna: 4 year old mare,Gypsy Vanner,Champagne Buckskin, 15.3 hands. She’s Ukai's project horse. He’s training her in dressage. She’s sassy, loves being the center of attention, and is a quick learner. She isn’t a huge fan of rolling around and getting dirty, thank goodness, because shes quite a light color and getting dirt out of her thick mane and tail is a nightmare. She is a hard worker, and she’s got quite the pedigree. She’s really sweet, and loves attention.

.:. Picture example [here](http://www.villavanners.com/images/Taskin2.jpg).

NEKOMA (TO BE UPDATED):

AOBA JOHSAI (TO BE UPDATED):

FUKURODANI (TO BE UPDATED):

SHIRATORIZAWA (TO BE UPDATED):

DATEKO (TO BE UPDATED):

  1. Paces/Movements




1\. Walk-4 beats, slow

2\. Trot- 2 beats, legs move in lateral pairs

3\. Canter- 3 beats, with one leading leg, 1 moment of suspension

4\. Gallop-4 beats, very fast

5\. Medium Walk- good walk, not too slow, not too fast

6\. Free Walk- Very relaxed walk

7\. Working Trot-This pace falls between the collected and medium gait

8\. Medium Trot-The pace between working and extension at the trot and canter or between the collected and extended walk showing a moderately lengthened stride with impulsion from the hind quarter.

9\. Extended Trot-The horse covers as much ground as possible within a given gait, thus demonstrating greater impulsion of the hind quarter.

10.Working Canter- See #7

11\. Medium Canter-See #8

12\. Extended Canter See #9

13\. Lope- Slow canter *Western Only*

14\. Jog- Slow trot *Western Only*

15\. Collected Walk- The horse's strides are shorter but he maintains his rhythm. This pace is designed to develop and improve the horse's balance and equilibrium, engage the horse's quarters

16\. Collected Trot- See 15

17\. Collected Canter -See 15

MOVEMENTS (NOT ALL, JUST SOME FEATURED IN STORY. SUBJECT TO CHANGE)

1\. Side Pass-resulting in the horse moving in a diagonal line

2\. Half Pass-This is a lateral movement where the horse moves forwards and sideways bent into the direction that it is moving in, it requires a great deal of engagement from the hindquarters

3\. Flying Change-The horse changes leading legs closely following the moment of suspension after each stride.

4\. Turn on the haunches

5\. Circle- Really? It literally is a circle. Nothing fancy here.

6\. Spiral- A spiral, like literally, that’s all it is.

7\. Serpentine-The horse performs half circles followed by straight lines.

8\. Passage-This is a very collected, cadenced trot that is characterized by elevated movement of the knees and hocks, as well as a defined engagement of the quarters.

9\. Piaffe- trotting in place

10\. Counter Canter-animal travels a curved path on the outside transverse lead. For example, while on a circle to the left, the horse is on the right lead.

11\. Transitions- changing the pace

12\. Rein Back-backing the horse up

13\. Half Halt- squeezing the thigh and rein to slow the horse down and collect them

14\. Pirouette-The Full Pirouette is a highly advanced dressage move where the horse with an inside bend, pivots on one of its hind legs and moving its forelegs and other hind leg turns around on the spot to form a circle.

15\. Travers- the horse is bent around the rider's inside leg, and looking in the direction of travel with the outside legs passing in front of the inside legs.

16\. Leg Yield-The horse has to move both forwards and sideways at the same time, and remain parallel with the arena rail.

17\. Halt- stop

18\. Halt and Salute- stop and salute the judge

19\. Shoulder In-The horse should be slightly bent around the rider's inside leg - away from the direction of movement - (approximately 30 degrees) in collected trot. The inside front leg should cross over in front of the outside front leg. The inside hind leg should remain on the same track as the outside for leg, thus stepping under the horse's body as he moves.

  1. Spaces




1\. Arena: Area to train horses, hold classes, and ride in

2\. Box Stall: Stall where horses are housed and fed.

3\. Hay Barn: Area where hay is stored

4\. Grain Room: room where grains, supplements, vitamins, and feed charts are stored

5\. Tack Room: area where tack is kept

6\. Pasture: outdoor area where horses are kept

7\. Paddock: outdoor area where horses are kept

8\. Lunge Pen: circular pen to exercise horses on a lunge line.

  1. Horse Colorings and Markings (Again, not all, just some I use/will use in the story.)




MARKINGS

1.Blaze: a wide white stripe down the middle of the face.

Strip, stripe, or race: a narrow white stripe down the middle of the face.

2.Bald Face: a very wide blaze, extending to or past the eyes. Some, but not all, bald faced horses also have blue eyes.

3.Star: a white marking between or above the eyes. If a stripe or blaze is present, a star must be significantly wider than the vertical marking to be designated separately.

4.Snip: a white marking on the muzzle, between the nostrils.

5.Faint: A small, yet permanent marking that usually consists of white hairs without any underlying pink skin.

6.Interrupted: A marking, usually a strip or blaze, that is broken and not solid for the entire length of the face.

7.Connected: Occasionally used to describe distinctively different markings that happen to be joined to one another

8.Irregular or crooked: A marking, usually a strip or blaze, that does not have a more or less straight path.

9.Lip markings: have no specialized names, usually are described by location, such as "lower lip," "chin", etc. Lip markings may indicate presence of the [sabino](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sabino_horse) color pattern.

From tallest to shortest, common leg markings are:

1.Stocking: white marking that extends at least to the bottom of the knee or hock, sometimes higher.

2.Sock: white marking that extends higher than the fetlock but not as high as the [knee](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carpus) or [hock](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hock_\(zoology\)). This marking is sometimes called a "boot."

3.Fetlock or Sock: white marking that extends over the [fetlock](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fetlock), occasionally called a "boot."

4.Pastern: white marking that extends above the top of the [hoof](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Horse_hoof), but stops below the fetlock.

5.Coronet: white just above the hoof, around coronary band, usually no more than 1 inch (2.5cm) above the hoof.

6\. Irregular: A marking within the broad confines of a given height, but with significantly uneven edges. Indicated by the highest point of the white. Most often used to describe certain types of stockings.

7.Partial: An irregular marking that only extends up part of the leg to the height indicated, sometimes with the other side of the leg dark. Usually used to describe socks and other short markings.

8."High White:" White stockings that extend above the knee or hock, sometimes extending past the [stifle](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Horse_anatomy) onto the flank or belly, considered characteristic of the [sabino](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sabino_horse) color pattern.

9\. Flaxen: Lightened mane and tail.

11\. Breeds featured in National Velvet

12\. Terms

  1. Dressage Test- the series of movements riders must perform from memory

  2. Jumping Pattern- the series of jumps riders must do from memory





	4. I May not be There Yet, but I'm Closer than I was Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So as most of you already know, the date of the show with Nekoma Stables has been finalized. The show is 3 weeks from now, and all of you have confirmed your attendance.” Ukai paused to collect his thoughts and write a few things concerning the show on the whiteboard in red marker as the younger equestrians shot confused looks at each other. Suga usually didn’t compete; everybody thought that he was present to draft the dressage routine and perhaps a show jumping pattern, as per usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is less shippy, but more about showing you all the other characters and a bit of what they do. This chapter has implied Ukai x Takeda and written AsaNoya! I'm on tumblr if you want to drop me an ask or something! I'm [sugaships](http://sugaships.tumblr.com) and sugasspandexshorts on tumblr. Please drop me an ask on sugaships if you want to see a drabble with Suga or headcanons or just to chat! Also, my beta is literally such a trooper! They're moving into a dorm for college! Everyone please wish them luck! Thank you babe, for all your hard work, and for not giving up on me.

Chp 3: I May not be There Yet, but I’m Closer than I was Yesterday

 

About a week after the rather emotional trail ride, Ukai called the show competitors into the office building of Karasuno and ushered them down the hall toward the conference area. The room was extremely neat, stacks of binders and folders for various competitions neatly placed on labelled shelves, a large collection of equine books and pamphlets on the shelf below those, and carefully hung medals and ribbons along one of the longer walls. The organization was thanks to Takeda, the office operative of the stable. The small, innocent looking man kept everyone, even Ukai, in line and organized with his determination for productivity and achievement. 

A large whiteboard stretched across one of the walls, the man whom had called the meeting stood in front of the board, pointing toward the scribbles of red expo marker showcased on the smooth white surface. The office chairs surrounding a large wooden table in the middle of the room were filled with young men, bright-eyed and curious about the news of a competition.

“So as most of you already know, the date of the show with Nekoma Stables has been finalized. The show is 3 weeks from now, and all of you have confirmed your attendance.” Ukai paused to collect his thoughts and write a few things concerning the show on the whiteboard in red marker as the younger equestrians shot confused looks at each other. Suga usually didn’t compete; everybody thought that he was present to draft the dressage routine and perhaps a show jumping pattern, as per usual. Before Ukai could open his mouth to speak again, Noya stood up and gave Sugawara a rough noogie.

“Hey hey! I didn’t know you’re competing now! Congrats!” Noya practically screeched in the quiet conference room, startling everyone else into presenting their own slurry of congrats and good lucks, and then excitedly spun round in his chair. Suga quickly diverted his attention toward the bland rug as he became self conscious of the excitement directed at him; face flushing slightly as Daichi clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a proud grin.

“Enough, enough! Nishinoya-kun, stop spinning this instant, Sugawara-kun is competing in dressage, not winning an olympic medal.” The older gentleman pinched his nose in annoyance then took a breath to carry on the discussion.

“Kageyama, Tsukishima, Suga will be drafting the dressage routine, and was also picked to form the jumping pattern for the competition. Hinata, you’ll be competing against Inuoka from Nekoma in show jumping. Please remember to study your course carefully, that kid is very intuitive and learns quickly. I don’t want you losing a medal just because you decided to go out for meat buns and play video games rather than look at your routine.” 

Ukai turned around and grabbed a piece of crumpled paper, unfolded it, and loudly cleared this throat as the small redhead in question grumbled under his breath and turned an amusing shade of pink. 

“Okay, Sugawara-kun and Tsukishima-kun are competing in dressage with two other guys from Nekoma, um, Kuroo-kun and Lev-kun. Kageyama-kun is our only eventer, competing against Kenma-kun. Tanaka-kun, you’re competing against Yamamoto-kun in Cross Country. Nishinoya-kun, you’ll be racing Yaku-kun.” Ukai let the message sink in a bit before noisily flipping the crumpled paper over and reading the other side.

“This is a five day event, with all English style events on days one through three, Western on days four and five. So, Daichi-kun, you’ll be going head to head with in Trail with Nobuyuki. Yamaguchi, you’ll be barrel racing with Shibayama. Lastly, Asahi, you’ll be competing in reining against Fukunaka. I need you all to be here to practice every day.” 

Everyone groaned. It was gonna be 2 and a half weeks of sore thighs, calves and cores.

“Okay, dismissed, but I want to see those drafts from Suga in 1 hour tops, and I want to see Tanaka, Kageyama and Hinata out in the arena in 30 minutes. Also, guys, brush up on your terminology for your particular competition. The Nekoma guys are well versed in things like that.”

Everyone got up with loud noises of chairs clattering together as they pushed in the comfortable chairs.

Suga sat while everyone else got up, deep in thought, mostly about how he was going to coordinate these tests, what would go in them, he just didn’t know. He knew there were basically four or five levels… Novice, Elementary, Medium and Expert, and he knew the dressage riders at Karasuno and at the competition were going to be high level medium riders, with possible knowledge and training in even Expert level movements. Suga felt a hand on his shoulder, bringing him back to the present.

“Hey, are you gonna be okay in here? I need to go set up the outdoor arena for the trail competition. Apparently we’re using Nobuyuki-san’s design.” 

Most people knew it wasn’t exactly the most professional to get the riders to draw up the tests for competition, because Japan had standard tests they used per level for competitions, but considering this wasn’t an open show, just a competition between 2 major stables in the area, both head coaches thought it to be beneficial for riders to write up tests from time to time.

“Yeah. I just gotta get these drafts done, and find out what each horse can do and hopefully incorporate some more complicated movements.” Suga got up from the grey spinning chair and cracked his back-he'd always had terrible posture whilst sitting- before going over to the storage shelves built for the purpose of holding the rider’s backpacks, helmets and any other items belonging to the equestrians. Suga reached into the one labeled with his name and pulled out a burgundy canvas backpack. Unzipping it quickly, he pulled out what he was looking for, a black and orange pencil case with the stable’s logo on it, a blue ruler and a big sketchbook. Holding the items under his arm, Suga then walked back over toward the table and plopped himself into the chair he'd earlier claimed as his own. Placing the items in front of him and taking out a .3 pencil, Suga began drawing out the test. He wanted to make sure his tests stood out, but even though they were all riding the same test, he wanted to make sure it reflected the high level teachings of Karasuno Stables.

Drawing out the test required some degree of setup. He had to draw little boxes representing the arena, one for each movement. He also had to label the bottom of the boxes as "A" while the top was "C". All riders entered at "A", and an average test was 10-30 movements. Sticking his tongue out and furrowing his eyebrows in concentration, Suga started to draw 18 identical boxes. He wanted to keep the test simple, considering the time frame they had to learn it. He also wanted the test to be difficult in the most little and annoying ways, by including circles and transitions. 

Drawing up the tests, Suga pondered what Daichi was doing, probably either building up the course or getting Traveler ready. God, what he would do for that man. Suga kept drawing the boxes. Trying to focus his thoughts away from Daichi, he focused on the last box, then started putting the letters A and C where they belonged. It was such a tedious task, setting up all the boxes, but seeing his test real time when he watched the videos from the competition to try and assist the other dressage riders made this job worth it. To see that perfect balance of impulsion, purity, calmness, straightness, forwardness and acceptance made his heart sing. Kageyama and his pretty and athletic dappled grey Belgian Warmblood usually somehow managed to pull off all of these things, but that horse’s personality, at first, was almost as bad as Tsukishima and his horse’s. Although, Tsukishima’s mare had never really displayed that kind of behavior towards him, only to people he’d seen. 

Suga kept drawing and thinking, finishing up the labeling before moving on to the movements while Daichi and Yamaguchi were back to working while Hinata, Tanaka and Kageyama were outside jumping. Suga could practically hear Hinata’s horse snorting every time she leaped clear of a jump, as if to say “Ha, look at me. I can jump and leap and run circles around you.” Hinata’s anglo-arab was very competitive and alike Hinata in the sense that she really wanted to do well and please everyone, and that she had so much potential. Remembering he had to finish this test and a jumping pattern that he hadn’t even started, Suga had one last thought before going back to work. If only I could learn a few things from that horse. Suga thought. I think I’d be better off.

 

“Hinata-kun! Are you a jockey or a showjumper? Straighten your back and use your thighs!”  
Hinata sunk his heels down, so he didn’t get reminded of that as well, before trying to straighten his back and readjust his grip on the supple brown leather saddle. Hinata had been in jumping position for a while know, and his core burned. Ukai isn’t just hard on us, Hinata thought. He’s trying to kill us. As Hinata approached the last jump, he faltered. He accidentally lost grip in his thighs, tightened on his reins, and therefore, prevented Sunshine from making a pure, efficient and natural jump, and made her back leg knock the top pole down. Coming down from that last jump, Hinata gently slowed Sunshine down from canter into walk. Hinata and Sunshine sighed at the same time, disappointed the ginger duo had been so close to jumping a clear round on the practice set, but determined to get it next time.. “I’m sorry!” Hinata yelled to Ukai. “I’ll get it next time!”  
“Do you know what you did wrong?” Ukai asked.  
“Um… No?” Hinata said, tilting a helmeted head to the side.  
Kageyama walked over, perfectly in sync with his mare, even at the walk. Their horses brushed noses and silently socialized while Kageyama spoke. “Dumbass Hinata. The reason why you’re screwing up is because you don’t pay enough attention to your hands and legs. You didn’t grip very well during your approach and during your jump you tightened her reins and held her back.”  
Hinata sneered at Kageyama at that stupid name, but nodded in understanding. “Right, thanks.” he said before turning to Ukai and stating what he did wrong. 

“Good. I don’t want you to look at your hands though. I just want you to keep the same contact. If you look at your hands you’re changing the way your weight is distributed and a similar thing could happen.”

Hinata widened his eyes, but nevertheless was going to comply next round. Ukai walked over to replace the fallen pole, and spoke to Tanaka, who was next to go, and obviously very excited about it, as well as his horse, who was snorting and pawing at the ground, wanting to just go already. “Go Tanaka-kun.” and with that, he started the clock and off Hustler and Tanaka went.

“Tanaka-kun! I know you’re a cross country rider but you’re on a show jumping course and you need to collect your canter!” Ukai spoke, over the sound of wind in Tanaka’s ears, hopefully.

Tanaka sighed as he collected and shortened his horse’s canter. Riding extended is faster and much more fun, Tanaka thought, but his jumping technique needed work, and there was no was around slowing down. Tanaka set his heels and reins as he went over the first jump, a little too much over the front of the saddle, but the jump was otherwise good. Hustler flew through the air with his signature style and landed, trying to extend again, but Tanaka catching him before it happened. 

That’s what happens when you know a horse for a time. You get to know them, their thought process, where they might break their speed if you don’t nudge them with a heel in time. You learn what and who they like, dislike. You learn how they operate, how the brakes work, how much pressure you use on the gas pedal. Small things, and big things. The more you know, the better.

Tanaka was soaring over jumps, but going still too fast for Ukai’s liking. “Tanaka-kun, slow that horse down!” 

Tanaka grumbled about how his horse’s name was not “that horse” and if this was a cross country this speed would be fine, but did as he was told. He slowed down, and came up to the last couple jumps. Hustler leaped over them all just fine, and soared over the final jump. Tanaka brought him to a stop, dropped his reins and punched the air. “Yes! Clear round!” 

“Tanaka pick up your reins. That’s not a safe thing to be doing.” Everyone whipped their head around in the direction of the voice that came out of the speakers. A certain silver-haired rider was stationed in the judge's box, observing silently. 

“Sugawara-kun! Have you finished those drafts and sent them to Nekoma?” Ukai shouted to the judge’s box. 

Suga picked up the microphone and spoke “Yeah. I have copies of the jumping one now if you want to run through that. The dressage ones are on the copier.

“Okay. Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun! You two need to stay. Put your horses at the tie outside and help me set up. Tanaka-kun, you’re free to go. Go water, untack and put away your horse. He’ll be able to be used later, but give him some rest. Sugawara-kun, could you come over here and give me the jumping pattern copies?

"Sure. Make sure Hinata gets 2 copies, one for here just in case he leaves his at home again." Suga said lightheartedly. Ukai laughed loudly and Hinata turned bright pink. His senpai just cared, and he NEVER left copies at the ranch. Never.

"Thank you Sugawara-kun. If you could get back to work, that would be great. I'll call on you in a few hours for your practice with Tsukishima and Kageyama." Ukai said, back to his more serious demeanor. Suddenly, Kageyama and Hinata said a little too loudly "Thank you Suga-senpai!" 

Suga waved it off and smiled. He left the judge's box to go and get started with cleaning the tack. It had to be done, all the saddles were getting dirty and Suga didn't want the leather getting brittle and unsafe. He didn't mind the work, but doing it with someone was always much better. 

 

"Gracious Noya, you need to be more balanced around those corners." Asahi sighed. He'd trade 100 wins in his event, for a good night's sleep. 

"Don't razz yourself, glass heart! I'm fine! I just wanna make sure I score this win." Noya's face turned dark "That Yaku guy is pretty good, strategy-wise. I need good techniques to win this one." Asahi seemed unsatisfied with the answer, but let him continue cantering around the track, trying to figure out if leaning or doing anything extra benefitted him. 

Asahi was always worried about that little jockey. As much as he seemed to be unbreakable, falls not rattling his psyche, only breaking a bone or two occasionally, Asahi knew he wasn't immortal and still worried. Horrible things happen to jockeys. A select lucky few end up successful, some end up disfigured paraplegics, never to walk, move, or even eat by themselves, and a few even ended up worse. 

Although, sometimes he forgot these worries, like when he saw Noya galloping in his first official race 2 years ago. He was the wind, the hoofbeats on the ground, and the crowds cheering and shouting in the stands. Noya wasn't a favorite, but the rich, slightly drunk Americans seemed satisfied with what they pulled in from the betting stands that day. 

When Noya came up to talk to him later, still dressed in the black boots, white breeches and the orange and black silks given to him by the competitive team at the stables, he realized how totally, utterly screwed he was. The tiny jockey, the one hired to ride Rolling Thunder, the one wearing the black and orange uniform, the one in the lead, had captured his attention, and wouldn't give it back, running him ragged, panting and snorting, trying to get it back. Noya had effectively stolen that glass heart, and ran with it. Asahi just couldn't keep up.

 

“Okay, you boys are done. Walk your horses out, then go wash them and put them away. Yamaguchi and Ennoshita will feed them.” Ukai concluded their jumping lesson, Hinata still had some work to do, particularly around the corners and after wider jumps, and he needed to and memorize the pattern. Kageyama was basically set. He was a heavyweight in all aspects of riding. He just needed to ride this pattern a few more times and he’d have it.

“But coach! I need one more! One more run! Please!” Hinata begged. He just needed one more run and he’d get jump 13. 

“No. This isn’t about you Hinata-kun. Your horse is done. She’s just as determined as you and she’s getting tired.” Ukai replied, bluntly. One could hear Hinata and his horse sigh at the same time. They did things like that a lot. Ukai opened the gate for the 2 boys and radioed up to Daichi, Suga, and Yamaguchi. Speaking into the small walkie talkie, Ukai said “Hey. Hinata and Kageyama just finished the jumping lesson. I need Suga and Tsukishima down here ASAP. Suga, Kageyama is done for the day, could you hand him a copy of the dressage pattern? Thanks. Yamaguchi, grab Ennoshita and make sure all the main tasks for the day are done. You two are doing Daichi and Suga’s jobs today. Daichi, can you check on Takeda please? It’s hot today. Just make sure he had water and food with him. He can work himself into the ground sometimes.” Ukai released the button on the walkie talkie, and while watching the red dun and dapple grey mounts cross his field of vision, going out of the gate, he heard a few replies. Yamaguchi’s voice crackled out of the radio.

“Yes coach!”  
Daichi’s came next, confirming the new task, one that seemed so unlike Ukai. “Yes coach!” Suga’s voice was last, coming through clearly,  
“Yes coach!”

With all his tasks confirmed and being done, Ukai closed and latched the gate, and began walking back to the barn behind the 2 riders.

Reaching the barn and the main mounting area, Ukai noticed Daichi waiting outside the office, Suga already mounted on his beautiful mare, and Tsukishima dragging a mounting block to his… temperamental -to say the least- mare. Ukai went up and talked to Daichi, telling Suga and Tsukishima to head on down when they were ready, and telling them they needed to clear away the jumping stuff. 

Turning around, Suga was met with the sight of Tsukishima getting on with the mounting block. “Tsukishima, do you really need to use that?” Suga giggled lightheartedly. 

“No. It’s just easier.” Tsukishima responded. Swinging a leg over, he situated himself in the saddle and stuck his feet in the stirrups. “You can go now, Suga-san.” A squeeze and release got both horses moving down. In a short time, they were there. Dismounting and putting their horses inside, Suga realized something. 

“Um… Tsukishima, could you hold Anna for a second? I forgot lead ropes and I need to clear the jumping stuff.”

“Sure.” Tsukishima held out a hand and grasped the supple leather reins placed in it.

Suga got right to work, not wanting to keep Tsukishima waiting or to have Suga’s horse get hurt. He got five or six poles and struggled to put them away. In about 5 minutes all the poles were put away, and the jump stands needed to be put away. Taking two at a time, Suga almost tripped trying to get them put away quickly. Another 5 minutes passed, and Suga was done. Flashing Tsukishima a happy smile and thumbs-up, he quickly got his horse and got on from a blue mounting block not too far away. Warming up with some walking and trotting, Suga really began to focus. 

Suddenly, the gate squealed and Ukai walked into the arena, copies in hand. “We are gonna go one movement at a time, one at a time, so I can watch both of you and make various corrections.” Suga and Tsukishima both nodded as Ukai climbed into the judge’s box. “You won’t be able to have a caller to read the moves to you like you did in middle school. I’ll call them for you now, but in 3 days time, that won’t be the case and I want this memorized, at least basically.”

Karasuno was big on memorization of tests and jumping patterns. by giving them a deadline, Ukai knew they would come through. This also benefitted riders of all styles. Speaking of, Ukai really appreciated how each rider rode differently. It gave the judges a breath of fresh air. Suga was dainty, ethereal and gossamer when it came to his riding. He always was light on the aids, and asked the horse to do the right thing, giving them an outlet. Tsukishima rode well, he always had great posture and good technique, but he could be lazy and sometimes took shortcuts. Kageyama always was direct and performed well under pressure, but his riding lacked personality sometimes. Hinata had terrible form and fell off a lot, but he was fast and had the best times if he by some miracle managed to clear the round. Tanaka was a wild rider, he sometimes made unsafe errors, but made good time and had a great seat and good form. He was also very passionate and always put in his best effort. All of Ukai’s riders styles were part personality and part training. Ukai wondered as Suga and Tsukishima ran through canter serpentine, how would Karasuno’s style, measure up to Nekoma’s?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Nekoma centered and will feature new horses and riders! The glossary will be updated at the time. Also, unfortunately, on the 20th, I head back to school, and I'm taking some hard classes, so my time online will be impeded on. Please expect an update on this once a month. I'm expecting this to be 12 chapters or less, but who knows. Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a bookmark/kudos/comments so I know you want me to write more! I am seriously so thirsty for comments you guys have no idea.. Anyway, have a wonderful safe week and if you guys are going back to school, try not to worry and try to sleep well.


End file.
